


Christmas Eve

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Bandom Oneshots [3]
Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy





	Christmas Eve

"Baby, all I want for Christmas is...yyyoooouuuuu!"

William huffed, clicking off the radio. As if there wasn't enough to do with the mortal holiday already all around him. He was sick of it.

But it wasn't just due to everyone around him being strangely addicted to buying presents and the specialty holiday themed lattes and frappuccinos Starbucks offered, it was really all due to his girlfriend.

The five foot four blonde had refused to tell him what she wanted for Christmas, and there was no way William was going to let her spend Christmas Eve sitting by the fireplace in the parlor without a gift to unwrap.

But Christmas Eve was only two days away. And being there wasn't any time left to figure out what she wanted, he concluded he'd have to be rather creative in terms of getting the answer out of her.

She, of course, wouldn't realize what was going on until after she'd told him.

Adeline loved Christmas, not just for the presents and the food, but the music and the sense of unity it brought among people.

She hadn't realized she'd been humming the slow Christmas ballad that had been stuck in her head until William's arms were around her waist, touch gentle but there for a deliberate point.

She grinned as he turned her in his arms, one of hers automatically reaching up as the music in her head suddenly came to life from the speakers atop the mantle.

"Love, I didn't think your telepathic powers were that strong yet," he mused, pulling her against him as the music turned to slow dance.

"Guess I'm wrong." he added, smiling as he twirled her, blonde curls flowing. If she could focus on the music long enough for his plan to work, maybe he could get her a Christmas gift after all this year.

They danced for a few minutes before she looked up at him, her hazel eyes asking the thing her lips wouldn't say.

"Just because I'm shut up in my office all the time does not mean I don't know how to act like a gentleman when the time's fitting," he offered, watching those lips turn up at the corners, her mind had already began to spin at the evening's later prospects.

"And...hm..." she sighed, eyes drifting to stare at the large tree across the room, "You still haven't put any presents under tree, dear. What's the matter, Santa not finding out what everyone wants? Or is it just because you don't have a gift for me, and you don't feel the space under the tree would look complete if it wasn't there besides the others?"

William blinked in disbelief, there was no way she should have managed to figure out what was in store for her.

"W-Well...I have a proposition for you, if you'd be so inclined," he began, feet automatically guiding the dancing couple towards the hallway, towards their room.

"And what's that, William?"

"A game. If I win, you tell me what you want for Christmas." he stated.

"And if I win?" she interjected, eyes lighting up as she giggled.

"I'll get that puppy you've been eyeing from the pound since you saw it." He answered quickly, knowing there was no way she'd end up getting the red and white husky pup from the nearby Chicago Humane Society.

"But what if it's the dog I want?"

"Well then-" Damn it, William. Way to work yourself into a lose-lose bargain. Guess you'll just have to-

"There's got to be something else you want, the only thing on your Christmas list can't just be that dog, from the way you've been speaking with Michael and Brendon..."

She pouted, brows furrowing.

"Fine...you're right. But I'm only telling you if you win."

William inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, not wasting any time in picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their room.

"BABY! When you said game, I didn't think you meant like SAW!" Adeline opened her eyes and merely yelped, this definitely wasn't what she had in mind.

William had told her to close her eyes as he laid her down on the bed, and she'd done as she was told, not expecting much, perhaps the 'game' only would mean some sort of foreplay.

She wasn't expecting to not be able to move, wrists and ankles tied up, only helped by the fact she was completely naked, goosebumps on every inch on her skin. And the fact that there was just something lingering in William's eyes made her dead heart flutter, something wasn't right.

"Dear, I wouldn't struggle if I were you," he admonished lightly, leaning down to kiss her nose before he added, "It'll only make this harder."

"Make wh-what harder?!" She whined, before trying to arch her back, finding the ropes held taut.

"The game, dear...I know what you want for Christmas, I really think I know..."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah..." He shushed her, one hand going over her mouth, the other reaching for something.

Adeline closed her eyes, hoping it was nothing but a bad dream. But then she felt something against her stomach, it wasn't warm, it was cool, but she could tell it wasn't skin. It was metal.

"WILLIAM!" She tried to scream, by now knowing the object he held was a knife. Why? Why was he being so sadistic?

"Hush, my love...this'll only hurt for a few seconds..." he soothed, voice eerily calm.

"B-But wh-why- AHH!" She jerked suddenly at the sudden pain radiating from her stomach, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was being like this.

"Ssshhhhh...the pain'll go away soon...I promise...here, I'll make it-" she couldn't deny the tingly sensation in her hips and thighs, but then she realized William had cut her again, she couldn't stop the tears.

"Better." William finished, smiling as he leaned down to lick the cuts he'd inflicted, his hand automatically playing with the thick mass of hair between her legs, causing another whine to pass through her lips.

"W-why? B-baby, wh-why?"

William's head lifted at the faint cry. Adeline was falling apart, tears streaming down her cheeks, those beautiful hazel eyes red and puffy. She realized his lips and teeth were stained with blood, so were his hands as they'd rested on her slashed thighs. And then it hit her. It was like Breaking Dawn, except she hadn't been pregnant. The knife, where he'd cut her, it all made sense now.

What he thought she wanted for Christmas - he knew she'd wanted to have a child before he'd turned her. But this, what was this?

"I know you wanted so badly to carry a child, love...but being as we're vampires that can never happen. I figured I'd give you the experience - the pain, give the...gratifying burn of the wounds a feel, even though no real result was to be gained," he explained, smiling as he continued to lap the blood from the cut on her stomach, she having fallen silent.

"You sick twisted vile bastard." She spat, trying to get away, forgetting she was tied down.

"Love, do not yell at me. I only tried to do what I thought was-"

"IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT I WANTED YOU COULD HAVE ASKED! ALL I WANTED WAS TO MEAN MORE TO YOU THAN I DO NOW! NOW GO GET CHISLETT TO HEAL ME, JACKASS!" Adeline hollered, voice breaking as a new round of tears left her eyes.

William immediately regretted doing anything to her, and on instinct, set one hand over the cut in her lower abdomen and closed his eyes, willing his older, lesser used kinetic healing abilities reactivate.

Adeline tried to recoil against his touch, she wanted to be nowhere near him. But then, she realized, she'd just revealed the secret she'd tried so hard to hide for two months. Truth was, she wanted to be married to him.

The cuts had stopped burning now, they were a dull ache now, even with the sudden calmness she felt wash over her.

"What the fuck?" she wondered, more or less aloud, much to William's amusement.

"Seems somebody's unaware of my extra abilities.." he offered, giving her a sideways grin, hoping to diffuse any of whatever anger she would have left.

"Extra abilities? I call bullshit. you just never us-...why am I so calm? I should be on a fucking rage path right now..."

His smile broadened, and to further ensure her mood was controlled, he leaned down and kissed her, ignoring her squeak of surprise as his hands untied her ankles and wrists.

Thank god for being able to control emotions...her cuts have healed. I doubt she'll be able to stay mad if I suggest what I know had been on her agenda prior to my game...

And into the kiss, Adeline melted. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he had thought he was doing something that she wouldn't mind, something that she'd wanted. For that she could forgive him, so her hands reach up to pull at him, get him closer to her. Before she knew it, (and this probably had something to do with William's abilities), her limited anger had given way to lust and passion.

William had left Adeline sleeping, curls matted into a mess, bite marks all over her pale frame, wounds from before healed, although he couldn't guarantee he hadn't bruised her in other ways. Still, he took comfort in her smiling, sleeping form, moving as quietly as he could to not disturb her as he crept downstairs to consult with his men about the upcoming holiday.

"I've noticed Adeline's been rather apt in speaking with you when I'm not around, is there something she is sure she can inform you of rather than I?" William brought up as he and Carden tried to organize the former's office which had become something of a hurricane since the holiday season's arrival.

"It's about Christmas...she really wants to marry you, you know. Won't stop talking about how she'll find the perfect dress, the perfect song, and the most amazing church around that'll hold the ceremony at night so everyone can come and not be worried about the sun," he recalled, smiling at the thought of an impatient Adeline pacing the basement of the church as she waited to walk the aisle.

"Wait...that's what she's been hiding? She could've simply told me...it's not like I'm going to disapprove of the idea."

"She's waiting for you to propose. Like, officially, with the ring and all."

William rolled his eyes, slightly laughing. Of course she was waiting. Thinking back to the statement she'd made the night before, he knew exactly how he could make her Christmas wish come true.

Adeline jumped onto a sleeping William, shaking him awake.

"Get your ass up, it's Christmas, baby!"

He smiled, hand grabbing for the collar of her nightgown, pulling her down into a kiss while his other hand went up her nightgown to stroke her thighs. She growled, trying to pull back, only making his hand travel further up her body.

"My love, becalm yourself. Christmas can wait, I know you're determined to resist me..." he purred, smirking slightly.

She rolled her eyes but did nothing to stop him, fact it seemed she'd shifted closer to him, like she wanted him to continue.

"You're not resisting, dear..." William stated, withdrawing his hands and cupping her face to kiss her good morning.

"Because I realized you were only trying to make me happy last night," She explained, smiling as she kissed his forehead, "Now get up. C'mon, the boys are waiting in the foyer."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." William grumbled slightly as he climbed out of bed, pulling on a faded Chicago Cubs t-shirt.

Before Adeline could stop herself, she'd vaulted down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time, stopping before the Christmas tree.

To her surprise, Brendon and Mike were smiling, as if they were hiding something.

"What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing. I'll let William explain." Carden said simply, and Adeline turned, Damn, William moves fast.

The elder Dandie bent to kiss her lips gently, pulling away after a few seconds. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Adeline Jeanette…I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I hope one day you'll forgive me, especially for that trauma I put you through a few days ago…and what you said, you made me realize, you do need to mean more to me than you do now. And I want to prove to you I can treat you the way you need to be treated…and I think there's no better way to do that than starting our own family."

He paused, smiling before he whistled.

And from the kitchen, ran in the most beautiful dog Adeline had ever seen. But it wasn't the husky's coloring that made it beautiful, although the auburn and white fur was so soft looking.

It was the collar it wore, or, more specifically, what was on the collar.

William unclipped its collar and took the ring off it, before turning back to Adeline, slipping to one knee at the same time.

Adeline could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as William spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Adeline Jeanette Winters. Well, I should say Adeline Jeanette Winters Beckett. Darling, will you marry me?"

She smiled, nodded, and leaned down to kiss him while the dog barked and Carden and Brendon wolf-whistled and cheered.

As she pulled back and William slipped the ring on her finger, she couldn't stop smiling. This Christmas couldn't get any better, and that's a fact.


End file.
